Hannah
by Eponine-1815
Summary: Hannah befriends a newsie her parents don't approve of. When they send her to finishing school, she gets more than a few surprises. What will become of her new friend? (Yeah...I'm bad at summaries, sorry.) Please R & R!
1. Trouble with help on the horizon

Disclaimer: None of the Newsies characters belong to me, they (of course) belong to Disney. However, any of these characters (Hannah, Ace/Noah, 3, 4, 5) belong to me. If you would like them to make an appearance in your story, I'm quite certain they'd be more than willing to do so. Just ask.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Hannah tried to reason with him as the older boy stood before her, telling her that she had to follow him.

"Miss, I understand that this is an inconvenience for you, but I really must insist." She no longer saw the point in arguing with the him.

"Fine. But I do not see the point of this. I am quite certain that my father does NOT need me to be home at this moment because..." her words died on her lips as a second young man pulled her into a nearby alley, covering her mouth with his hand. Hannah was too surprised to fight him.  
  
"Ya sure got us a pretty goil this time Oscar." Morris complimented, pausing a minute to look at the girl he had pulled into the alley.

"Wh...what on earth do you want? I don't have any money, but if you let me go get my father then he can..." a sharp slap to the face from Oscar caused Hannah to cry out in pain before she could finish her sentence.

"Come on Oscar, don't hit her...she's awfully pretty..." Hannah had been released from Morris' grasp, so she slowly backed away from Oscar and Morris. Escape wasn't an option: Oscar was blocking the only entrance to the alley. There wasn't even a ladder leading to a rooftop, although Hannah wasn't sure if she'd be able to climb one...even in this time of dire need. Her skirts often prevented her from doing such things. She tried to look around for something to use as a weapon, but there was very little available.

"Morris, it's yer turn ta stand guard while I go foist..." Morris stopped Oscar from getting any closer to Grace.

"Yer wrong Oscar, it's my turn ta go foist. You'se got ta go foist last time." The argument continued, with Oscar and Morris trying to decide who would be stuck guarding the entrance of the alley. The little argument quickly turned into an all-out brawl, with Oscar and Morris throwing themselves into the trash cans in the back of the alley, only a mere two feet away from Hannah. She seized the opportunity that lady luck had so kindly bestowed upon her, and ran as quickly as she could of the alley, not seeing the newsie until it was too late to stop. They crashed into each other.

"Watch where you'se going!" The newsie was quick to yell at her. He naturally assumed that it was only another newsie or orphan running too quickly out of the alley.

"I'm sorry." Hannah replied before running off and disappearing in the crowd. Jack dusted himself off. Not a minute later, Oscar and Morris came running out of the alley.

"Outta our way Kelly. We ain't got time ta deal with you'se right now." Oscar growled.

"Yeah, cause we'se lookin' fer a goil that jist ran away and..." a swift elbow to Morris' stomach (from Oscar) quickly silenced him. Jack (being the bright boy he is) realized that the goil that ran into him was running from Oscar and Morris. He had ta try and find her.  
  
Hannah hurried through the streets, unsure of where she was headed. All she knew was that she was very far from her home. Somehow she wound up at the Brooklyn Bridge...now she was lost for certain. But she'd heard stories about the Brooklyn newsies. They were tough, uncivilized newsies...not the best group to take a chance on. But she had little choice. Hannah knew she didn't want to run into Oscar or Morris. Perhaps these tough Brooklyn newsies would help protect her from them. She began her long trek across the bridge.  
  
Spot saw the girl approaching before she was even close to any of his boys. Upper class for certain, and clearly lost. He climbed down from his 'tower' and walked up to her confidently. Hannah was trying to figure out how to convince strangers to help her, and wondering if she could even trust the Brooklyn newsies, when a newsie with startling blue eyes and a cool demeanor approached her. She was exhausted, scared, and her feet were killing her. Hannah wasn't even sure if she was imagining this newsie. He smirked when he saw her surprised expression. Spot looked at the girl, deciding what her background was before even asking her. Upper class of course...maybe a runaway, but doubtful. Couldn't be in trouble with tha bulls. Nah...prolly just some snob that got lost. Hannah was moments away from asking the newsie for help when she collapsed into Spot's arms. He shook his head, disappointed that he wouldn't get answers to his questions for the girl. One of his newsies, Ace, had been walking by.

"Ace, pick up this goil and carry her inside. Put her in my bunk." Spot noticed Jack in the distance, heading towards Brooklyn. "Ace, make shoa you'se tell me when she wakes up. Stay by tha bed til she does." Ace picked up the girl carefully. He lifted her thin frame easily.

"Shoa thing Spot." he replied. Spot grabbed some shooters and began aiming at empty bottles until Jack reached him.

"Spot, I wanted ta ask ya ta keep an eye out fer..." Jack began.

"Let me guess Kelly. Yer lookin fer a goil that ya saw. Pretty thing. Brown hair, blue eyes. Upper class goil. Running away from somethin?" Jack stood their dumbstruck and Spot smirked at him. "The boides....they tells me everything Kelly. She jist got here a few minutes ago. Had one of me boys bring her inside. She's not in the best shape."  
  
Jack snorted. "Oscar and Morris were chasin after her. That's all I know." Spot and Jack continued talking. "The papes had lousy headlines today." Sure, it might have been cruel of them to speak so casually while Hannah was unconscious, but they didn't know who she was, nor where she came from. They dealt with runaways and orphans daily. They couldn't waste all their time worrying over New York's underprivileged. No more than an hour later, Ace walked out of the lodging house towards Jack and Spot.

"Ace, I'se told ya ta stay with the goil til she woke up. What are ya doin out hea?" Ace grimaced slightly under Spot's angry words.

"She's awake Spot. Askin fer tha leada of Brooklyn." Spot apologized quickly to Ace, something he rarely did, and hurried towards the lodging house with Jack and Ace following quickly behind him. They entered the room to see Hannah on Spot's bed, sitting propped up with a pillow behind her. She was holding a damp towel and Ace had removed her shoes for her. Hannah recognized Jack as the newsie she ran into earlier that day.

"I'se hoid you'se is lookin fer tha leada of Brooklyn. That's me. I'se Spot Conlon. You'se got a name?" Hannah was captivated by Spot's icy blue stare. She blinked and gazed at the newsie that had sat by her side. Although he was supposed to get Spot the moment she woke up, Hannah had begged him to stay with her a few minutes. Ace had agreed, hoping Spot wouldn't be furious with him.

"My name's Hannah." She said, looking down at the bed in front of her.

"That's Jack Kelly, leada of tha Manhattan newsies...and that's Ace, my second in command around hea." Spot nodded to the two newsies as he mentioned their names.

"How's come Oscar and Morris was afta ya?" Jack asked without hesitation. Hannah bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"I don't know, one of them just came up to me and he tried to get me to follow him and the next thing I knew the other had grabbed me and..." Hannah's sentence trailed off as she sobbed into her hands. Ace's heart went out to her and he sat by her on the bed, holding her as she cried. He somehow even managed to ignore the glares that Spot was sending his way.  
  
Spot and Jack stepped outside the lodging house to talk in private. "I don't want her hea Jacky boy. She's gonna turn Ace inta a pile of mush...she's trouble. I ain't got time fer charity cases. We'll find out where she lives and bring her home. That'll be tha end of it." Jack agreed that bringing Hannah home would be the best thing for everyone. When they walked back into the room, Ace had calmed Hannah down enough to hear the whole story about what had happened with Oscar and Morris. He told Jack and Spot, while Hannah sniffled in his arms.

"Can I go home? I want to go home..." Hannah hoped that she hadn't brought herself into more trouble by coming to Brooklyn.

"Well, where do ya live? We'll bring ya home tanight." Spot stated firmly.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow Spot." Ace suggested. He instantly regretted his statement once Spot's gaze fell on him. Spot couldn't stand being corrected in front of others. "She's exhausted Spot. And it'll be dark soon. We can get up early tomorrow....bring her back home." Spot glared at Ace a few moments longer...just long enough to make Ace considerably uncomfortable.

"Fine. Move her to an empty bunk though. I'se needs my sleep too. Need a bunk Jacky boy?" Jack settled in one of the extra bunks. Ace brought Hannah to the corner furthest away from Spot, where his bunk was.

"You'se can sleep hea in my bunk." Ace told her, putting her shoes next to the bed. Other newsies were drifting in to get some sleep.

"I can't force you out of your bed Ace." Hannah protested.

"Well it'd be pretty tight in that little bed with tha both of us. I'se can sleep on the floor, it's okay." Hannah felt horrible for making Ace sleep on the floor, but there was no way that she could share a bed with him...that would be improper and very unladylike. She was brought up better than that.  
  
Morning came quicker than they all expected. The newsies cleared out quickly, and Spot allowed Hannah a few minutes in the bathroom by herself to get cleaned up. While she was in there, Jack and Spot were talking with Ace.

"We jist figured it would be easiest if you just brought her home Ace. She likes ya more than Spot or me." Jack said, trying to stay on Ace's good side. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Don't you'se guys eva help goils out? It doesn't matta, I'd rather bring her by myself anyways. Go on, go sell yer papes Cowboy." Hannah came out of the bathroom with her hair fixed neatly.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked timidly. Ace stepped forward.

"Spot and Jack have some stuff ta take care of. Is it okay with you'se if I take ya home?" Ace expected Hannah to protest or seem uncomfortable, but she quickly said that it would be fine with her. With that, Ace and Hannah were out the door. They began crossing the Brooklyn Bridge. Ace couldn't stand the silence. "So...where do ya live? I'se gotta know where ta bring ya." Hannah smiled to herself.

"I live on West 42nd Street." she replied. **(A.N. I actually looked up a street that was near Manhattan on mapquest...so proud of my research)** Ace let out a low whistle.

"So you'se really is uppa-class ain't ya? You'se a far way from home." The silence descended on them once again.

"Why do they call you Ace?" Hannah asked. She didn't want to pry, but she had so many questions about the newsies, and she feared this would be her only chance to get answers.

"That's been my newsie name a long time...since tha foist day I came ta Brooklyn in fact. One of tha other guys was in charge then. I was a hotshot kid...thought I'se was anyway. Tried to cheat in a game of poka. I hid an Ace up my sleeve...but tha leada caught me. He was pretty mad at foist, but then he saw how scared I was and he jist laughed and laughed. Called me Ace and tha name stuck. Been that way fer years." Hannah listened carefully to Ace's story.

"What's your real name?" She asked softly. Ace looked at her, thinking whether or not to 'improve the truth' like Jack liked to do so often.

"My real name's Noah." Ace said. They continued walking towards West 42nd street.


	2. Different Worlds

Disclaimer: None of the Newsies characters belong to me. Hannah and Ace/Noah Gray DO belong to me. Thanks for reading!  
  
Review Shout-outs:  
  
**TheAngryPrincess13**: Thank you for reading! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Btw: really like your screen name.  
  
**koodles4you**: Aww...I'm so thrilled that you've been waiting for a story! Wish I had known sooner, it might have given me inspiration to write. Thank you for your compliments!  
  
**BlackWiltedRose**: Thank you for your comments! I'm really glad you read my story. I had the main character named Grace at first....but Grace and Ace rhyming all the time...lol it didn't work. So I changed it to Hannah. I have a list of names I like...so I pull names for my stories from that list. Don't worry about Spot...he was in a super sour mood those couple of days. Maybe that'll change...  
  
**Buttons14**: Yeah, the Delancy brothers are jerks...I didn't upload it in poetry format...the problem is that I've got a new system without microsoft word....so I write on Word Perfect...then I have to switch it to a text document and it messes up my formatting...deep sigh Maybe I'll figure it out one day. I'm a HUGE Les Mis fan. Love love LOVE Eponine. I don't know if the original was Korean or Asian. I do know that she spoke very little English (or so I've read) so she did a fantastic job.  
  
I know with the first chapter it's hard to do, but if y'all have any predictions, suggestions, or things you'd like to have happen to the characters (or if you'd like someone you created make an appearance in my story) Let me know! I think it would make it more interesting and it would allow y'all (my wonderful readers! hugs) a chance to participate. (Not saying I'll automatically have your character marry Jack or something...cause that wouldn't go with my story...but if your idea fits in with my own...you never can tell...)  
  
I apologize for the delay on this chapter. My brother was in town and I don't get to see him very often. He was at the top of my priority list.

* * *

It was near dusk by the time Ace and Hannah arrived on her street. "Finally...things look familiar to me." Hannah thought to herself. "Home sweet home." Hannah announced when they stepped up to the gate that opened to reveal the walkway to her front door.

"Well, hea we are. It was nice meetin ya Hannah. If ya eva decide ya wanna come back ta Brooklyn, ya betta stop by an see me." Ace turned away from Hannah and started to walk back to Brooklyn.

"But I want you to meet my family! You've brought me home safely....surely they'll be thankful for your help Noah." Ace really didn't want to go into Hannah's fine home. Maybe she had realized that the newsies weren't street rats....but unfortunately, most of New York's wealthy didn't like the newsies one bit. With much reluctance, Ace followed Hannah up the walkway to her front door. A butler opened the door and Hannah was swept into the front room.

"Hannah what happened to you? We were worried sick! Oh you poor dear, are you all right?" Hannah's mother began fussing over her the moment her eyes swept over Hannah's unkempt appearance. It was Hannah's father, however, that first noticed Ace. He cleared his throat loudly.

"And whom might this be?" His eyes narrowed at Ace, and his face clearly showed his disgust.

"Father, this is Noah, he helped me last night when I got lost. I'm afraid I wandered off too far and it was too late to make the trip all the way back home so..." Hannah was silenced when her father walked up to Ace. Try as he might, Ace couldn't even force himself to look Hannah's father in the eye. Instead, he looked down at his own scuffed shoes, horribly embarrassed about his appearance for the first time in many years.

"Well, thank you....Noah.....for bringing our daughter home. I trust that you require nothing more, so that you will be leaving shortly. I don't expect that we will meet again." Ace clutched his newsboy cap in both hands, trying to hold them steady.

"No sir....I don't expect we'll be seein each other anymores." He tried to cover up his thick New York accent, but a little bit of it slipped out, to the amusement of Hannah's father. Without another word to say, Hannah's father retreated to the parlor with her mother following close behind, leaving Hannah and Ace alone in the front room.  
  
"I need ta go home now Hannah. Yer house is pretty." Ace rushed to the door and opened it quickly.

"Noah....Ace....wait! I don't understand. Please...just let me get my father....I don't know why he's reacted this way." Ace turned around to face Hannah, and she noticed the tears brimming in his eyes.

"S'ok Hannah. I'se understands plenty. We's jist from two different woilds. Yer folks will neva understand the newsies. I sure am glad I got to meet ya though. You be careful around the city from now on, ya hear?" With those final words, Ace turned away from Hannah and began the trip back to Brooklyn. A light snow had begun to fall as. It would have been so beautiful....if only Hannah had been able to see it through her own tears.  
  
Hannah dried her tears with a handkerchief she had in her dress pocket. She re-entered her house, only to be ushered upstairs by one of the maids. She bathed in her porcelain tub....the water would have been warm and comforting on any other occasion, but tonight it burned her skin and she wanted her bath to be over with quickly. She dressed in a clean dress and put her hair up after it had been brushed. Hannah stared out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ace coming back to her house. She didn't want that to be her last time seeing him. One of the maids entered her room.

"Miss Hannah? Your father and mother request that you join them in the parlor for tea." Hannah left her room and walked down the stairs, entering the parlor within minutes. She stood in the doorway a moment before sitting beside her mother on the sofa. Her father sat in his chair, studying her quietly. He did not look pleased with her.  
  
"Hannah, your actions this evening have made it quite clear that your mother and I have not done our part in raising you properly." Her father began. Hannah knew better than to protest, she merely listened. "We had assumed, incorrectly, that we brought you up to be a proper young lady. However, there is still hope. You are young, and so we may just be able to undo any damage that has been done. Your mother and I are sending you to finishing classes at a wonderful establishment. We have heard praises of the headmistress for quite some time. By bringing that...that boy in here this evening, well, that just makes us all the more sure that we must send you to this school. For your own sake. The maids are packing your clothes for you. You may go upstairs now to assist them. Tell them which items you wish to bring along with your clothes. I've already given them orders to pack a journal for you to record your days in, as well as paper so that you may write letters to your mother. Although I'm certain the school will also have these items readily available. That is all."

Hannah glanced at her mother slowly. When she realized that her mother could do nothing, or perhaps she didn't wish to do anything, Hannah left the parlor and went up the stairs to her room. Once she got there, she found most of her belongings packed into a large steamer trunk and a small tote bag. Most of the items packed were clothes. Then there was Hannah's brush and comb, some hair ribbons....things like that. She didn't have much jewelry, so that didn't take up a lot of room. The journal and paper, as her father had said, were packed away neatly in the steamer trunk on top of her skirts and blouses.

The next morning Hannah bid her goodbyes to her father and mother. Hannah felt sorry for her mother....she had begun to cry silently. Hannah silently obeyed her parents however, and climbed into the carriage that would bring her to the school...a place she would call home for quite some time.  
  
Brooklyn  
  
"Ace...if I have ta drag you outta this lodgin house I will. Ya need ta get outta Brooklyn. Come with me ta Manhattan. One of the otha guys can be in charge. We've got a great poka game going on...you know how Race loves ta bet all his money." Spot had been trying desperately for weeks. All Ace did was mope around the lodgin house. He wouldn't sell any papes and he hardly ate any food. "I knew that dumb goil was trouble the moment I saw her." Spot mumbled under his breath.

Ace was up in an instant, pushing the Brooklyn leader against the wall....something that simply is NOT done. Spot had struck a chord, and he knew it. That was the only reason he did nothing to Ace for his unruly behavior. Ace's anger faded almost instantly, a sadness sweeping over his face.

"Ace...the guys are worried about ya. Jist come...fer an hour or two. Even if ya jist sit in the corna the entire time." Ace finally agreed...probably because Spot didn't even make a threat towards Ace when he had nearly crossed the line big time. Spot picked his cane up from it's usual space and walked out the lodgin house, with Ace following close behind.  
  
The Manhattan newsies were surprised to see Ace that night, Jack in particular. He pulled Spot to the side once they had arrived. Ace was talking to Mush and Blink.

"How's he doin?" Jack asked, looking over at Ace. Spot shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"This is the foist time I've gotten him ta even go outside in weeks. It's like he lost his best friend....and he barely even knew the goil." Race began dealing the cards and the poker game began. Ace sat near the window, just watching the others play poker. Once he was sure that the guys were too wrapped up in the game, he snuck out the window onto the fire escape and climbed to the roof. It was cold and the wind blew hard, but he just stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and stared off into the night sky.


	3. Miss Medda Larkson's Finishing School

**Added note: Because of all the problems on this site, I had to switch my story format half a dozen times trying to find one that this site would allow (I know they list it, but I have at least 6 choices for my .txt documents). I tried to upload and upload and upload. Finally....without further ado...the shoutouts:**

Sorry this update took a while. **(oh yeah, an apology...then the shoutouts!)**  
  
**koodles4you**: Don't worry about Ace....just keep reading. :-) I love that you care about him though....it's a good thing. Dani might just make an appearance in my story...but not yet.  
  
**Buttons14**: I'm really sorry my story's layout is going crazy...keep me informed about how it looks. Yeah, Spot's a friend to Ace...even though he can be moody sometimes. Remember: Ace is Spot's second in command.  
  
**TheAngryPrincess13**: I know...her parents are quite cold. It'll make things easier later on. If they were wonderful, loving parents...how could she disobey them? Oops...did I say too much? grins  
  
**Oxymoronic Alliteration**: I think I have (more or less) solved the problems with the story's layout. If you're a fan of newsies fanfic, I hope you'll read my story. If not, that's okay too. I appreciated your input.  
  
**Disclaimer**: None of the Newsies characters belong to me. Hannah and Ace/Noah Gray DO belong to me. Thanks for reading! Please review!  
  
I'm very sorry the last chapter was short. It looked longer as I was typing it up. I guess that's cause I had it double spaced....then when I transferred it onto the site it turned into single spaced? shrugs  
  
I'm still working on trying to figure out how to make the story look "normal" for y'all...I'm on a new computer, fairly new to fanfiction's site too, and I'm a dope. Many, many apologies.

* * *

Racetrack had just won his third hand of poker. "What happened Race? Get a new good luck charm?" Boots questioned. Race happily shook his head. 

"Jist got a way with things I guess. Care fer another round fellas?" The guys groaned, torn between wanting to hold onto their money and dying to see Race lose all of his in a bad hand. Spot noticed that Ace had disappeared and sighed inwardly.

"I guess he jist needs ta be alone right now." He thought to himself. Still, Spot didn't want Ace outside...hiding from the world. Race was trying to get more people to join in on the poker game.

"Come of fellas? Skittery! Hey glum and dumb! Get ova hea! Play a hand or two with us."  
Skittery glared at Racetrack from across the room.

"I ain't in the mood for poka tanight Race." Racetrack rolled his eyes and began dealing out the cards. Boots and Les eagerly watched the older boys playing cards.

"Sarah asked me to tell you hello Jack." David grinned at the catcalls that followed.  
Everyone knew that Jack and Sarah had started a relationship soon after the strike. The guys loved to hassle him....mostly because he wasn't as much of a ladies man as he used to be.

"Shaddup...all of you'se." Jack tried to quiet down the catcalls. Of course, the redness slowly creeping up his neck only made them grow louder. The poker games continued well into the night. Blink and Mush had gone off in a corner, bragging about some of the goils they had met during the week.

"I'm telling ya, this one goil almost got hit by a trolley cart....until I'se saved her that is." Mush's exaggerations were nothing new, but Blink nodded excitedly and added a few stories of his own. David left the lodgin house before dusk so that he and Les could get home safely. He didn't like to worry his parents.

"Hey David" Jack called to him "Tell Sarah hello for me too, alright?" David nodded as he and Les walked down the stairs, telling Kloppman goodnight before they walked out the door. Boots and some of the younger newsies settled into their bunks. Ace eventually came back inside, mostly because his hands and face were growing numb from the cold.

"Cold enough out there for ya Ace?" Spot remarked. Ace glared at him before heading downstairs to try and warm his hands in front of the tiny furnace they had in the main room.  
Kloppman glanced up from his newspaper as Ace wandered down the stairs, but he didn't say a word. As Ace stared into the fire, his thoughts drifted back to Hannah. He couldn't understand why he thought about her so much. It was dumb really, he hardly knew her and he'd never see her again.

"Yer jist being stupid!" He cried out angrily. Kloppman cleared his throat, and Ace cringed at talking out loud. "Sorry Kloppman...I'se not trying ta yell out like that." Ace fell into his silence again briefly, then he stood up and leaned against the counter that Kloppman sat behind. "You eva get mixed up with a goil from anotha class Kloppman? Some hoity-toity goil that's outta yer league?" Kloppman looked at Ace with kind eyes.

"Once...when I was about your age. There was a really pretty goil that walked by the factory where I worked. She passed by nearly every single day. One day I got up the nerve to talk to her...and she was so nice. Very kind. I wanted to court her....but her parents refused, and even forbid her from walking near the factory any more. She thought about running away with me....but we didn't have enough money. I couldn't allow her to take money from her father and then disobey him so strongly." Kloppman's eyes had begun to mist over.

"What happened?" Ace asked. Kloppman smiled a soft smile.

"Last I hoid, she had married. A wealthy gentleman. They even have a couple of kids I think. For the best I suppose. What would she have done around hea? Cept take care of you boys."  
Kloppman folded up his paper and put in back behind the counter.

"But Kloppman...don't ya eva wonder? What coulda happened I mean? If ya had run away with her and married her and..." Kloppman shook his head kindly.

"Ace...it wasn't meant ta be. I neva could have given her the kind of life she was used ta. It's fer the best...her moving on and getting her own life. Now If ya don't mind...it's time fer this old man ta go ta bed. You go and get yourself some sleep too." Kloppman stood and disappeared into a room in the back, leaving Ace standing there dumbstruck.

"Crazy ain't it?" Jack had appeared at the top of the stairs. He had heard most of Kloppman's story. "Old Kloppman loved that goil...and he let her go. Jist like that." Jack shrugged helplessly. "I catch him lookin at an old pic of her sometimes. But he doesn't know I sees him." Jack turned to go back to the bunkroom. "Come on....there's an extra bunk for ya up hea."

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't going any further?! This is not the boarding school." Hannah was having a string of bad luck it seemed, and this horrible driver was making things even worse.  
He refused to bring her closer to the school. "Just how am I supposed to carry my trunk to the school? I can't manage an entire steamer trunk on my own!" Hannah continued to protest as the driver unloaded her steamer trunk and suitcase from the carriage. 

"Not my problem lady. Yer father jist didn't pay me enough money. Blame him. I ain't goin any further." With that, he got back in and rode off, leaving Hannah stranded. She sat on her steamer trunk, looking around to see where she was. The school was not even aware that she would be attending...so they would not try and contact her father to see why she didn't show up. As Hannah glanced around, she noticed a very large sign announcing Medda Larkson: The Swedish Meadowlark. Hannah stood and knocked on the door, keeping an eye on her trunk and suitcase. A woman answered the door in a long lavender dress. She had red, curly hair that had a feather stuck in it. Hannah didn't know how to react....she stood there with her mouth gaping open.

"Well? What is it?" Medda asked, showing a bit of impatience with Hannah. Hannah swallowed and began talking rapidly.

"My father sent me to a boarding school, but he didn't pay the driver enough money so the driver left me here and the school isn't aware that I'm coming so they won't be expecting me and my father will never know that I didn't make it to the school and I can't leave my things in the alley like that but they're too heavy to carry and I don't know what to do! Can you help me?" Medda stared, wide-eyed at Hannah.

"Toby....please gather..." Medda looked at Hannah expectantly.

"Oh, my name is Hannah." Hannah replied.

"Yes. Please gather Hannah's things and take them inside. Put them in the spare dressing room. Thank you Toby." Medda took Hannah by the hand and led her inside. Medda walked into her dressing room and sat down at the mirror, fixing her red hair. "My name is Medda Larkson. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Of course, I'll need you to work to keep you busy.

Perhaps you can help me and my girls with our hair and makeup. Do you know how to sew?"  
Hannah nodded her head. "Marvelous! Our costumes always need mending. You're hired."

* * *

Hannah had been working with Medda for almost two months and she loved it. She wrote letters to her father telling him how much she was learning at "finishing school" and told him that they weren't able to receive mail yet....the headmistress explained that it was a learning tool she used. As far as she knew, Hannah's father was buying every bit of it.  
  
_Dear Father, _

_I cannot thank you enough for encouraging me to attend this finishing school. It is such a wonderful establishment...just as they all say. I am learning new things about being a lady each day. My sewing and knitting improves all the time. We are also taking cooking classes, so that one day we might prepare wonderful meals for our husbands and children. I am so fortunate to have parents such as you and mother, because you both allow me to attend such a wonderful school. I cannot express my gratitude adequately._

_Love, Hannah_  
  
Recently, Hannah had started to stand in the wings during some of Medda's songs. She was very impressed with all that Medda had done. After all, she practically ran the hall in which she performed. It was a small establishment....but it was an honest living and Hannah admired Medda for it. One night, Hannah was hanging up costumes in the dressing room and heard Medda speaking to someone. Hannah peaked her head out of the doorway and saw Medda talking to a young man with a red bandana...and a cowboy hat. Hannah gasped and ducked back inside the room. It was Jack! Did that mean Spot was in the theatre as well? Or even more so....did that mean that Ace was out there? Hannah went back to hanging up the dresses, unsure of what she should do. That problem was quickly solved for her.

"Hannah? Hannah meet a dear friend of mine." Medda was calling out for Hannah to come meet Jack! What could she do? Hide herself behind a feather or fan? Wear a mask? No...Medda would surely want Hannah to show her face. She had no choice. She stepped out of the room and walked to where Medda and Jack were standing. "Hannah, this is Jack Kelly. He's a dear friend of mine and leader of the Manhattan newsies. Oh I'm sure you'll meet them all soon enough, they come to my shows quite often. Although now that I think about it...none of you have come for quite some time. Jack....you'd better come see me more often. You'll break my heart Kelly. Hannah, would you be a dear and entertain Jack? I want to go change out of this costume." Medda disappeared without another word. Hannah looked up at Jack's face, knowing he recognized her.

"Is Ace here tonight?" Hannah asked. Wanting to see him but at the same time hoping that he wasn't there.

"No, he and Spot had ta go ta Brooklyn. Jist take care of some business. How long have ya been woiking hea?" Jack propped open the stage door and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out the door. Hannah thought a moment.

"Oh...I've been here about a two months I suppose. I was sent off to finishing school, but the driver was underpaid and dropped me off here. Medda's been so kind...taking care of me and giving me a job. I wasn't aware this was a place that the newsies liked to visit....will Ace be coming by soon?" Jack scowled at Hannah.

"Spot's finally gotten Ace back ta normal. He ain't always moping about you'se. So you'se jist stay away from him. He don't need goil troubles in his life. He's got Brooklyn ta be concerned about." Hannah was taken aback by Jack's sudden outburst.

"Jack...I know he has his own life...but I'd really like to see him. I never got to thank him for helping me that day. Please....bring him here to see me? If not I'll just try to find my way to Brooklyn again and I did that once so I'm sure I could do it again." Hannah's stubborn streak was starting to show.

"I dunno Hannah. Let me think about it. I'll talk about it with Spot...see what he says. But you stay hea! No going ta Brooklyn. I'll tell Spot ta keep an eye out fer ya...and if he sees ya in Brooklyn when ya aren't wanted..." Jack let the sentence trail, allowing Hannah to fill in the blanks about what Spot might do to her if he caught her in Brooklyn.

"Fine. We'll do it your way. But please Jack...I'd really like to see him." Hannah's attitude had completely changed. Seeing Jack here was a very fortunate thing. Now maybe she'd be able to see Noah again. Her parents had been so cruel to him, making her feel absolutely awful. She had decided now that she desperately wanted, no, _needed_ to talk to him. Medda swept back into the entryway, changed out of her costume from that evening's performance.

"It was so lovely to see you Jack. You'd better come see me more often. And bring some newsies...I want to introduce Hannah. Isn't she marvelous? I was so lucky to have her delivered to my doorstep."

"Yeah Medda, ya sure are lucky. Listen, I hate ta run...but I gotta get back ta the lodgin house. Gotta wake up early ta carry tha banna....I'll see ya soon Medda." Jack kissed Medda's hand,  
nodded at Hannah, and walked out the door and down the street. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but it looked like the rain might hold out until Jack got back to the lodgin house. Medda closed and locked the stage door.

"Well, what do you think of Jack? He's quite the charmer you know...the ladies love him." Medda smiled fondly, as if she was talking about her own son that she was so very proud of. "His father was a dear friend of mine. I always promised him that I'd look after Jack. So that's what I've done. Kept my eye on him." Toby bid his goodbyes as he left the theatre, locking the door behind him. "Goodnight Hannah." Medda said as she retreated into her bedroom.

"Goodnight Medda." Hannah replied, hanging up the last costume before going into her own room. She had hung up her clothes and was currently working on making a new dress. Medda was more than happy to let Hannah use some of the fabric that was left over. Hannah yawned, her tiredness taking over. "It's so late..." she thought to herself. She said a silent prayer that Jack would bring Noah to see her, and changed into her nightgown. As she settled deep under the blankets, Hannah couldn't help but imagine what her reunion with Noah would bring...

* * *

"So, what do ya think Spot?" Jack and Spot were sitting in the park the next day, under the shade of a large tree. They had already sold the morning edition, so they sat to discuss the issue while waiting to go eat lunch. Spot carefully thought about all that Jack had told him. 

"Let me get this straight Jacky-boy. She's been at Medda's all this time? And we neva knew? But ya saw her last night....and she wants you ta bring Ace round there ta see her? Why?"  
Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"I dunno Spot. I went ta see Medda cause it's been so long since tha guys have been ova there....next thing I know she's introducing me ta Hannah and then Hannah's beggin me ta bring Ace ta see her. I told her I'd talk with you'se about it. She said if we didn't help her, she'd try ta go ta Brooklyn on her own again" Spot rolled his eyes at this last comment.

"Yeah...look what happened last time she came ta Brooklyn." He thought for a minute. "Ya think it'd be a bad idea ta bring Ace ta see her? I mean....he's finally stopped moping around...but he still ain't tha same. He'd be pretty mad if he eva found out we knew where she was and neva told him about it." Jack nodded in agreement.

"It's up ta you'se Spot. Jist do what ya think is best fer Ace." Jack offered the only advice he had. Spot stood up, seeing a few of the newsies nearby start to walk over to Tibby's for lunch.

"Yer probably right Jacky-boy. You go tell Hannah we'll bring him by tomorra night. But we ain't gonna make a big deal outta this. Jist you, me, and Ace. None of the otha guys." Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Whateva you say Spot."

**(A.N.) **Well, what do you think about that chapter? Please review.


End file.
